


The Troubled Man

by Semepossesive



Category: Gintama
Genre: Abortion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Menstruation, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semepossesive/pseuds/Semepossesive
Summary: Hijikata Toushirou, terlahir berbeda dari anak lainnya. Namun semua itu tak membuatnya patah semangat. Asal rahasia besarnya itu bisa dia sembunyikan dengan baik, tak ada masalah yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Sampai suatu ketika, karena satu dan lain hal, dia terpaksa memberitahukan rahasianya pada Gintoki.Sejak saat itu masalah muncul satu-persatu di hidupnya. Sampai sebuah kejadian yang mengubah hidupnya sepenuhnya dan hampir merenggut nyawanya. Memang tak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi jika dia berurusan dengan Gintoki.Fanfic GinHiji pertamaku, selamat membaca.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	The Troubled Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Banyak membahas tentang menstruasi dan mengandung kata-kata vulgar yang mungkin menjijikkan bagi sebagian orang. Selain itu chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan mengandung rape, aborsi, dan kekerasan.

Sejak kemarin Hijikata merasa moodnya naik turun tak jelas. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sedih tanpa alasan, sedetik kemudian dia rasanya ingin marah-marah. Dia tanpa sadar memarahi siapa saja yang dia temui termasuk bawahannya. Yang paling banyak kena omel sudah pasti Yamazaki. Untung saja hari ini adalah jadwal liburnya, jadi dia bisa tidur seharian di futonnya yang nyaman tanpa ada gangguan. Moodnya yang jelek itu juga dibarengi dengan nafsu makannya yang kian bertambah. Untuk menangani rasa laparnya, tentu saja Hijikata sudah menyiapkan banyak cemilan dan mayones di kamarnya.

Baru pukul 11 siang. Hijikata menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Rasa malas mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Saat akan memejamkan matanya, Hijikata teringat akan sesuatu. Hijikata bangun sejenak untuk melihat kalender di dinding. Ternyata ini sudah hampir waktunya. Dengan perasaan malas luar biasa, Hijikata bangun dan memeriksa laci mejanya untuk memastikan. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Dia kehabisan pembalut. Karena belakangan ini dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Hijikata sampai lupa untuk menyiapkan pembalut demi menghadapi tamu bulanannya yang sangat merepotkan. Padahal jadwal datang bulannya sudah dekat, dia harus segera keluar untuk membeli beberapa stok pembalut.

Hijikata segera mengenakan haorinya dan mengambil pedangnya. Kemudian dia keluar dari markas Shinsengumi untuk membeli pembalut. Aneh. Sangat aneh memang. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria seperti Hijikata mengalami datang bulan layaknya wanita? Ceritanya panjang. Tak ada yang tahu tentang ini kecuali Kondou, Sougo, dan Yamazaki tentunya. Dia sudah berhasil menyembunyikan rahasianya ini selama bertahun-tahun. Dia juga harus berterimakasih pada Kondou dan Sougo yang sejak dulu selalu membantunya menutupi rahasia besarnya itu. Apa jadinya jika semua orang tahu rahasianya itu? Hijikata tak bisa membayangkannya, bahkan dia sendiripun tak ingin membayangkannya. Bagian terburuknya mungkin jika musuhnya mengetahui rahasianya dan menggunakan kelemahannya itu untuk mengancam bahkan menyerang balik Shinsengumi.

Sejak lahir, Hijikata terlahir berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya. Dia terlahir dengan dua alat kelamin, yang membuat ibunya dan dokter yang membantu persalinannya bingung dengan jenis kelaminnya yang sebenernya. Hijikata memiliki vagina di antara penis dan anusnya. Kedua alat kelaminnya berfungsi dengan baik. Dia bisa mengatur darimana air kencingnya keluar ketika dia buang air kecil.

Semua itu membuat Hijikata kecil tak percaya diri dan selalu minder dengan keadaannya. Dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu dari teman-temannya. Dokter bilang Hijikata bisa saja dioperasi, namun operasi baru bisa dilakukan setelah mengetahui ciri dari jenis kelamin mana yang paling dominan di tubuhnya. Sepertinya semua itu baru bisa diketahui ketika Hijikata sudah mulai memasuki masa pubertas. Biaya operasinya tentu saja tidak murah. Walau jenis kelamin Hijikata sesungguhnya masih abu-abu, ibunya memberinya nama Toushirou, nama yang diperuntukakan untuk anak laki-laki. Dia juga memakaikan Hijikata pakaian dan kimono untuk anak laki-laki, karena dia percaya anaknya sebenarnya terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Hijikata bahkan berperilaku seperti laki-laki dan memainkan mainan yang disukai laki-laki, seperti mobil-mobilan dan pedang-pedangan.

Tapi masalah ternyata bukan cuma datang dari sana saja. Ibunya yang seorang orangtua tunggal dan hanya bekerja serabutan, sudah pasti tak memiliki biaya operasi untuk Hijikata. Untuk biaya makan dan hidup sehari-hari saja, mereka kesusahan. Ibunya sangat ingin Hijikata tumbuh dan memiliki kehidupan yang normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Namun keadaan ekonomi ternyata tak mengijinkan.

Usia ibunya masih sangat muda. Dia melahirkan Hijikata saat umurnya baru menginjak 17 tahun. Ibunya hamil di luar nikah karena menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan kepala keluarga Hijikata, salah satu keluarga petani yang sangat kaya di daerah itu. Kepala keluarga itu tentu saja sudah memiliki istri dan anak. Makanya ketika ibu Hijikata hamil, dia tak memberi tahu kehamilannya kepada pria yang telah menghamilinya. Karena sudah pasti dia tak akan mau bertanggungjawab karena sudah memiliki anak dan istri yang sah. Wanita itu bahkan menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari keluarganya sendiri.

Seperti kata pepatah, serapat-rapatnya menyimpan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga baunya. Keluarganya akhirnya tahu akan kehamilannya. Ibu dan ayahnya tentu saja marah besar. Bahkan kabar itu sampai juga di telinga kepala keluarga Hijikata, pria yang sudah menghamilinya. Namun pria yang sudah beristri itu tentu saja hanya bisa bungkam mengetahui kenyataannya. Dia pokoknya tak peduli dan tak mau tahu. 

Ibu Hijikata yang dianggap aib keluarga akhirnya diusir dari rumah. Keluarganya mau menerimanya kembali asal wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya. Namun dia bersikeras untuk melahirkan dan membesarkan anak itu seorang diri. 

Saat Hijikata berumur 11 tahun, ibunya terpaksa menyerahkannya pada keluarga Hijikata. Beban ekonomi memaksanya melakukan semua itu. Hidup sebagai seorang orangtua tunggal memang tak semudah yang dia pikirkan. Semua itu dia lakukan agar Hijikata bisa hidup layak dan bisa menjalani operasi untuk menghilangkan satu alat kelamin tambahannya. Ibunya akhirnya kembali pada keluarga asalnya. Diapun menikah dengan seorang pria yang sudah dijodohkan oleh keluarganya. Sejak saat itu Hijikata tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan ibunya sampai hari ini. Jangankan bertemu, dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengiriminya surat. Mungkin dia sudah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya dan memiliki anak lagi sehingga lupa pada Hijikata.

Kehidupan baru Hijikata di keluarga barunya tak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Mereka sudah tahu kondisi Hijikata yang tak seperti anak lainnya. Kata-kata 'anak haram', 'anak iblis', bahkan 'anak tak normal' sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya di keluarga itu. Banyak dari mereka yang menyebut kelainan yang Hijikata alami adalah karma karena ibunya yang berani berbuat zina dengan suami orang. Awalnya Hijikata sangat sedih dan terpukul dikatai begitu, tapi sekarang Hijikata sudah kenyang jadi bahan gunjingan mereka sampai di titik dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang memperlakukannya dengan baik hanya salah satu kakak laki-lakinya, Hijikata Tamegorou. Perbedaan usia mereka terpaut 11 tahun, namun dia sering mengajak Hijikata bermain bersama. Dia sangat menyayangi Tamegorou begitu juga sebaliknya. Hijikata adalah adik kesayangnnya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Tamegorou menikah, Hijikata jadi merasa kesepian. Apalagi kakaknya itu sering tak ada di rumah karena harus bekerja di luar. Keadaan ekonomi keluarga Hijikata saat itu sedang sulit sejak amanto menginvasi Bumi. Peperangan antara samurai dan amanto di ibukota seperti tak ada habisnya. Keduanya tak mau mengalah.

Peperangan itu sangat berpengaruh pada keadaan ekonomi saat itu. Semua orang terkena dampaknya. Termasuk keluarga Hijikata. Ditambah lagi masalah yang datang dari kepala keluarga Hijikata yang suka menghamburkan uang untuk berselingkuh dengan banyak wanita. Keluarga itu juga terlilit banyak hutang sampai-sampai sawah mereka habis dijual demi melunasi hutang. Membuat semua orang di rumah itu harus bekerja termasuk Hijikata. Dia sering membantu istri Tamegorou, Sakuya-san, bekerja serabutan di ladang milik orang lain.

Sakuya-san wanita yang sangat baik, tak heran kakaknya memilih wanita itu untuk menjadi istrinya. Sakuya-san juga sangat menyayangi Hijikata. Walau kakaknya jarang di rumah, berkat adanya Sakuya-san di sisinya, Hijikata jadi tak pernah merasa kesepian. Tapi Sakuya-san sama sekali belum tahu tentang kelainan di tubuh Hijikata.

Saat Hijikata berumur hampir 13 tahun, terjadi sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya selamanya. Pagi itu dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sangat terkejut karena futon dan kimono yang dikenakannya penuh dengan darah. Hijikata sangat ketakutan dan malu sampai-sampai dia tak berani beranjak dari futonnya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Darah di futonnya membuatnya ngeri dan jijik. Sampai Sakuya-san datang ke kamarnya untuk mengajaknya sarapan. Sakuya-san yang melihat banyak darah di futon tentu saja sama terkejutnya dengan Hijikata. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, wanita itu sudah paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Toshi-chan, aku kira selama ini kamu laki-laki." Ucap Sakuya-san yang masih shock dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Hijikata yang masih merasa takut dan malu akhirnya menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakuya-san. Dia menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sejak lahir memiliki dua alat kelamin. Tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya bisa dioperasi agar bisa hidup normal tapi ibu kandungnya tak memiliki cukup biaya. Sakuya-san yang mendengar itu jadi makin shock, tapi dia berusaha tenang dan memeluk Hijikata erat. Dia sangat sedih mendengar cerita Hijikata. Bagaimana bisa anak semuda itu sudah harus menjalani kehidupan yang sesulit itu? Begitu pikirnya. Wanita itu lalu menyuruh Hijikata mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lupa dia memberikan sebuah bungkusan. Hijikata tak mengerti apa isi bungkusan itu.

Sakuya-san menjelaskan kalau itu adalah pembalut dan itu digunakan untuk menampung darah yang Hijikata keluarkan, agar tidak mengotori pakaiannya, karena darahnya akan keluar terus-menerus. Tak lupa dia menjelaskan kalau apa yang Hijikata alami itu disebut menstruasi. Menstruasi terjadi setiap bulan dan itu normal terjadi pada wanita yang telah beranjak dewasa. Hijikata hanya mengangguk, sepertinya mulai sekarang dia harus belajar menggunakan pembalut. Mungkin dia juga perlu belajar menggunakan kimono wanita dan obi? Semua itu memberikan gambaran jelas di kepala Hijikata, kalau sebenarnya dia terlahir sebagai perempuan. 

"Apa menstruasi ini membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah seorang perempuan? Bukan laki-laki?" Hijikata bertanya dengan penasaran, sejak dulu dia selalu ingin mengetahui jenis kelaminnya yang sebenarnya.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dokter saja setelah Tamegorou pulang?" Sakuya sendiri masih belum mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, seorang anak laki-laki mengalami menstruasi, jadi dia sendiri belum bisa mengiyakan apa yang Hijikata katakan.

Lagipula selama ini Hijikata tak sekalipun menampakkan perilaku feminim layaknya anak perempuan. Tubuh Hijikata sangat kuat, tulang-tulangnya tebal dan keras seperti anak laki-laki lainnya. Dia juga sudah memperlihatkan sikap yang maskulin. Walau tubuhnya belum terlalu tinggi, tapi suaranya sudah sedikit berubah. Kenyataannya dia mengalami menstruasi. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tapi masuk akal sih kalau dia memiliki dua kelamin yang berbeda di tubuhnya. Apalagi kalau kedua alat kelaminnya itu berfungsi dengan baik.

Karena pekerjaan sudah menunggu mereka di luar sana, mereka sudah tak punya waktu lagi untuk berdiskusi. Mereka tak ingin juga kena marah oleh nyonya besar Hijikata alias ibunya Tamegorou yang galaknya minta ampun itu. Sakuya-san menyuruh Hijikata segera sarapan, sementara dia sendiri pergi ke sungai untuk membersihkan futon dan kimono milik Hijikata yang penuh darah. Sakuya-san juga menyembunyikan perihal menstruasi yang Hijikata alami dari anggota keluarga lainnya. Dia takut nantinya hal itu akan membuat mereka semakin menjelek-jelekkan Hijikata. Karena dia tahu betul banyak anggota keluarga yang membenci bocah itu.

Sejak hari itu, hari-hari Hijikata berjalan normal seperti biasa. Tapi dia belum sempat ke dokter karena kakaknya, Tamegorou, masih belum pulang ke rumah dan masih sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar sana. Hijikata sebenarnya sudah pasrah menerima keadaannya yang tak biasa itu. Dia sudah tak ingin lagi melakukan operasi, apalagi mengingat keadaan ekonomi keluarga yang sangat kacau balau saat ini. Hijikata merasa sudah cukup bahagia memiliki Sakuya-san dan Tamegorou di sisinya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, di pagi hari pula, Hijikata terbangun dengan cairan lengket berwarna putih di fundoshinya. Aromanya aneh dan sulit untuk dijelaskan, jumlahnya tak sebanyak darah menstruasi pertamanya, tapi tetap saja cairan itu sangat lengket dan mengganggu. Hijikata berusaha tetap tenang. Dia memastikan dari mana cairan lengket itu keluar. Sepertinya cairan itu keluar penisnya. Hijikata ingat, semalam sepertinya dia bermimpi aneh tapi dia lupa bermimpi tentang apa. Yang jelas mimpinya terasa sangat jorok dan kotor, namun entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Untuk kejadian ini dia tak memberi tahunya pada Sakuya-san. Dia merasa sudah cukup banyak merepotkan wanita itu.

Sesaat Hijikata berpikir, jika menstruasi adalah tanda kedewasaan seorang anak perempuan, jangan-jangan keluarnya cairan putih dari penisnya adalah tanda kedewasaannya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Cairan itu tak keluar terus-menerus seperti darah menstruasi. Hijikata penasaran, karena belum pernah ada yang memberitahukannya tentang ini. Itu mungkin artinya kedua alat kelaminnya berfungsi dengan baik. Membuat Hijikata semakin galau dengan jenis kelaminnya yang sebenarnya. Padahal sejak dia mengalami menstruasi, dia sudah yakin kalau dirinya adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi kejadian hari ini seolah menamparnya dengan keras.

Karena saat itu belum ada internet dan sejenisnya, diam-dian Hijikata pergi ke toko buku dan membeli sebuah buku pengetahuan tentang organ reproduksi. Dia sangat penasaran dengan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya belakangan ini. Benar saja, setelah dia membaca buku yang baru dia beli, dugaannya benar. Yang baru saja dia alami adalah mimpi basah. Dan cairan yang keluar dari penisnya disebut sperma, keluarnya sperma dari penisnya disebut ejakulasi. Tepat sekali dugaan Hijikata kalau keluarnya cairan sperma dari penisnya menandakan bahwa dia sudah beranjak dewasa. Sekarang semua sudah jelas di kepalanya. Namun semua ini malah membuatnya bingung dengan jati dirinya. Karena dia bisa menstruasi dan ejakulasi.

Hijikata membaca lagi buku itu. Dia membaca bagian ciri-ciri pubertas pada remaja. Saat dia membaca bagian ciri pubertas pada perempuan, sepertinya tak ada satupun yang dia alami. Payudara membesar? Tidak. Pinggul membesar? Tidak juga. Pinggang menjadi ramping? Apalagi itu. Malahan hampir semua ciri pubertas pada lelaki yang dia alami. Apa ini artinya dia adalah laki-laki? Hijikata sangat penasaran dan membaca buku itu sampai habis. Bahkan dia membacanya berulang-ulang agar bisa memahami isinya. Kalau benar dia laki-laki, itu artinya selama ini dia sudah menjalani kehidupannya dengan benar. Jadi dia tidak perlu mengganti gaya hidup dan penampilannya seperti perempuan.

Hijikata sendiri sejujurnya masih belum terganggu dengan keberadaan vaginanya. Hanya saja saat menstruasi, dia harus mengganti fundoshinya dengan celana dalam biasa agar pembalutnya mudah direkatkan. Selain itu terkadang perut dan tubuhnya sakit semua selama masa menstruasi. Emosinya juga jadi tidak stabil. Mencuci pakaian yang terkena darah menstruasi juga tak mudah. Walau begitu, dia menjalani harinya dengan normal sambil berusaha menjaga rahasianya itu. Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dia hidup sebagai laki-laki yang mengalami menstruasi.

Ketika dia berumur 18 tahun, dia bekerja sambilan di sebuah dojo milik keluarga Kondou. Di sana dia berteman dengan Kondou dan seorang bocah nakal bernama Sougo. Anak itu sangat menyebalkan dan sering mengajak Hijikata berkelahi. Pernah suatu ketika saat dia membantu di dojo, Hijikata tak sadar dirinya sedang menstruasi. Darahnya membasahi pakaian yang saat itu dia kenakan. Kondou tentu saja panik karena mengira Hijikata terluka. Tapi Hijikata menjelaskan tentang kelainan pada dirinya, dia merasa sudah cukup percaya dan dekat dengan Kondou. Jadi sepertinya tak perlu ada lagi yang dia sembunyikan dari pemuda itu.

Kondou sudah pasti shock mendengar penuturan Hijikata. Tapi karena dia pemuda yang berhati besar, dia mengerti dan menerima keadaan Hijikata yang berbeda dari laki-laki pada umumnya. Dia pun bertekad menjaga rahasia Hijikata, karena Kondou paham tak semua orang bisa memahami kondisi Hijikata. Kalau orang yang tak pengertian dan tak mau tahu pasti bakal merendahkan Hijikata habis-habisan. Sougo ternyata diam-diam menguping dan mendengar semua itu. Gara-gara itu, seharian penuh Sougo menjahili Hijikata. Mereka berdua pun tak henti-hentinya berkelahi setelah itu. Tapi ajaibnya, seberapapun tak sukanya Sougo pada Hijikata, Sougo tetap menjaga rahasia Hijikata rapat-rapat. Entah kenapa Hijikata punya perasaan kalau anak itu tak masalah sama sekali dengan kondisinya.

Setelah perang dengan amanto di luar sana mereda, Hijikata merantau ke Edo bersama Kondou, Sougo, dan beberapa murid dari dojo. Mereka mencoba peruntungan mereka di Edo. Hijikata ingin mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya. Apalagi sebelum dia berangkat ke Edo, dia mendapat kabar kalau Sakuya-san sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Hijikata tentu saja sangat senang mendengar kabar itu dan semakin bersemangat ingin pergi ke Edo agar bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, guna membantu keuangan keluarganya.

Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana pemuda desa seperti dia bisa pergi ke Edo. Menjadi seorang wakil komandan dari Shinsengumi merupakan pencapaian yang luar biasa untuknya. Begitu banyak yang mengincar jabatan itu di Shinsengumi. Tapi semua langsung gentar saat dihadapkan dengan Hijikata Toushirou. Membuat mereka menyerah bahkan sebelum bertarung. Jadi dia tak akan pernah membiarkan rahasianya itu bocor bagaimanapun caranya. Bisa-bisa anak buahnya kehilangan respek padanya karena kondisinya itu. Selain itu posisi Hijikata sebagai wakil komandan Shinsengumi sudah pasti akan terancam.  


Hijikata menyusuri jalanan di Edo. Panasnya matahari siang itu membuat mood Hijikata jatuh-sejatuhnya. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk pulang supaya bisa bergelud dengan futon dan selimutnya. Saat dia melewati taman, di kursi taman dia melihat sosok yang tidak asing. Seorang pria berambut perak sedang duduk membaca komik favoritnya. Hijikata mendecih. Seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui saat itu malah muncul di hadapannya begitu saja. Saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan pria pemalas nan pengangguran itu. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai di toko untuk membeli pembalut kemudian pulang demi menikmati tidur siangnya.

Hijikata berjalan menjauh, berusaha mengabaikan Gintoki yang masih sibuk dengan komiknya. Sepertinya dia tak menyadari keberadaan Hijikata. Baguslah kalau begitu. Hijikata berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Sebenarnya mulutnya sudah gatal ingin mengomeli dan mengatai pria pemalas itu seperti biasanya. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat, dia hanya ingin cepat pulang sekarang.

"Sepertinya prank Souichiro-kun kali ini sangat keterlaluan ya."

Baru saja beberapa langkah melewati kursi taman yang Gintoki duduki, Hijikata seperti mendengar Gintoki berbicara pada dirinya. Padahal Hijikata tadi sudah sangat yakin kalau Gintoki belum menyadari keberadaannya. Hijikata reflek berbalik dan menatap pria keriting tersebut. Mata mereka bertemu. Gintoki masih memegang komiknya, tapi mata malasnya menatap ke arah Hijikata dengan tatapan tidak peduli seperti biasa. Hanya dengan melihat kelakuan Gintoki yang begitu saja sudah membuat Hijikata naik darah. Oh ayolah Hijikata, bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin pulang lebih cepat?

"Kalau kau berjalan di kota dalam keadaan seperti itu, kurasa semua orang di kota akan berpikir kalau kau baru saja menduduki es krim yang baru saja jatuh." Gintoki masih menatap Hijikata dengan malas, wajahnya benar-benar membuat Hijikata ingin menghajarnya sampai botak.

"Apa maksudmu keriting bodoh? Mau mengajak berkelahi, hah?" Hijikata berusaha menahan emosinya yang tanpa alasan, otaknya masih belum bisa memproses apa yang baru saja Gintoki katakan.

Gintoki memasukkan komiknya ke dalam kimono putihnya. Lalu dia bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Hijikata dengan salah satu tangan memegang belakang kepalanya. Dia menunjuk ke arah bokong Hijikata.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli itu es krim cup atau es krim stroberi batangan, yang jelas, apa kau tidak malu berjalan di kota dengan pakaian bernoda seperti itu? Kau jadi terkesan seperti bocah yang baru saja menduduki es krimnya yang baru jatuh."

Seketika keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Hijikata. Es krim? Es krim dari mana? Perasaan dia sama sekali tidak makan es krim hari ini. Pikir Hijikata dengan perasaan kalut. Dia memegang belakang kimononya. Basah dan agak lenget. Saat dia melihat tangannya yang baru saja memegang kimononya itu, ada noda darah di tangannya. Dengan tatapan horor, Hijikata menengok bagian belakang kimononya. Sebuah noda darah sebesar telapak tangan mengotori kimononya. Wajah Hijikata langsung pucat pasi melihat noda itu.  
Bagaimana bisa? Sepertinya menstruasinya datang lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan. Darahnya pun sudah sebanyak itu. Entah sejak kapan darah itu keluar. Hijikata tak menyadarinya. Berarti dari tadi dia berjalan dalam keadaan seperti itu? Kalaupun ada yang lihat, sesuai kata Gintoki, mereka pasti berpikir dia habis menduduki es krim dan sejenisnya. Tak seorangpun akan berpikir kalau itu darah menstruasi. Lagipula mana ada pria yang bisa menstruasi? Tentu saja ada, yaitu dirinya sendiri. 

Hijikata berusaha menutupi noda darah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia panik. Apalagi yang pertama kali memberi tahunya tentang noda itu adalah Gintoki. Seseorang yang paling tak boleh tahu tentang jati dirinya. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Gintoki tahu tentang kelainannya itu? Entah apa yang akan pria berambut keriting itu lakukan padanya, mungkin dia akan mengejek Hijikata, atau mungkin menjadikan rahasianya itu untuk mengancam Hijikata dan memerasnya. Jika Hijikata tak mau menurutinya, dia akan menyebarkan rahasia Hijikata ke seluruh Edo. Buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Hijikata sedang sangat sial hari ini.

Gintoki yang melihatnya panik dan berusaha menutupi noda itu, hanya bisa melihat Hijikata dengan tatapan heran. Itukan cuma es krim, untuk apa dia sampai panik begitu? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja. Mungkin karena reputasi Hijikata sebagai wakil komandan Shinsengumi, lagipula noda itu ada di tempat yang kurang menyenangkan. Makanya Hijikata jadi panik, pikir Gintoki.

"Bodoh, wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?" Gintoki reflek memegangi dahi Hijikata, dingin, membuat Hijikata tambah panik dan mundur beberapa langkah. 

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Hijikata kebingungan, dia tak tahu ingin berbuat apa, dia ingin segera membeli pembalut, tapi kalau dia pergi membeli pembalut dengan noda itu di bokongnya, dia tak tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan terhadapnya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih Hijikata-kun, hanya noda seperti Itu saja kau sudah seperti orang kesetanan." Gintoki ikutan jadi bingung melihat tingkah aneh pria itu, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap jejak darah mengalir di betis bawah Hijikata.

Gintoki ikutan panik melihat darah yang tidak jelas sumbernya itu. Dia langsung menyeret Hijikata ke toilet umum yang ada di taman itu. Mengabaikan Hijikata yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan sambil terus menutupi noda di bokongnya. Untung saja hari ini cukup sepi di taman, jadi tak ada seorangpun yang melihat Gintoki memaksa Hijikata. Bisa-bisa ada yang menelepon polisi karena dikira ada aksi penculikan.

"Lepaskan aku, untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?!" Sesampainya di toilet, Hijikata dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Gintoki yang dari tadi menarik tangannya seperti magnet.

Tapi Hijikata langsung mati kutu saat melihat wajah serius Gintoki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ah, Hijikata hanya ingin membeli pembalut, kenapa dia harus dihadapkan dengan sisi lain Gintoki yang tak ingin dia ketahui. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, sejujurnya dia tidak suka berhadapan dengan diri Gintoki yang seserius itu. Jangan-jangan Gintoki sadar kalau noda itu bukan noda es krim seperti yang dipikirkannya, Hijikata sepertinya sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika saja pria berambut perak itu menggunakan kelemahannya untuk mengancam dirinya.

"Kau terluka." Gintoki menunjuk aliran darah di betis bawah Hijikata. "Jangan-jangan kau tadi habis diserang anggota joi?"

"Sebanyak ini?" Hijikata shock melihat banyak darah di betisnya, dia tak menyangka darah yang keluar sebanyak itu padahal ini baru hari pertama.  
"Biar kuperiksa,bagaian mana yang luka, kaki atau paha?" Gintoki berjongkok di hadapan Hijikata sembari membuka sedikit belahan kimono hitamnya untuk memeriksa luka pria raven itu.

"Hentikan!" Hijikata menepis tangannya, kemudian mundur selangkah.

"Darahnya masih mengalir, kurasa lukamu cukup serius, kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit kalau tidak lukamu bisa infeksi."

Hijikata berpikir sejenak. Di saat seperti ini dia harus menurunkan sedikit egonya. Dia sepertinya bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Gintoki tak berpikir kalau darah di betisnya adalah darah menstruasi, wajar saja kalau dia tak kepikiran akan hal itu. Wajar saja. Mana ada laki-laki yang menstruasi. Hijikata sebenarnya ingin menelepon Sougo atau Yamazaki untuk membantunya keluar dari masalah ini, atau mungkin untuk membawakannya pakaian ganti. Tapi dia sadar kalau dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan Gintoki. Kalau dia membayar Gintoki, pastinya pria itu tak akan menyebarkan rahasianya, kan?

"Kalau kau mau ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu, tapi sebelumnya lukamu itu harus ditutup-"

"Yorozuya, apa kau membawa ponsel?"

"Tidak, kenapa memangnya? Kau sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi? Mau kupanggilkan ambulan?"

"Bukan itu, ya sudah kalau tak bawa ponsel." 

"Sikapmu itu kenapa sih? Membuatku bingung saja." Gintoki hanya bisa meremas rambutnya dengan kesal, dia sangat ingin membantu Hijikata, walau mereka sering bertengkar seperti bocah, tetap saja membiarkan Hijikata yang sedang terluka membuatnya sangat khawatir dan pikirannya tak tenang.

"Aku ingin minta tolong, tapi kau harus janji jangan bilang pada siapapun, kumohon, aku akan membayarmu asal kau mau membantuku dan menutupi rahasiaku." Hijikata segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Pikirannya sedang sangat kacau karena kejadian tak terduga hari ini. Tak ada pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan Gintoki. Di saat seperti ini rasanya dia ingin mati saja, dia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Biarlah Gintoki tahu tentang jati dirinya. Dia berniat membayarnya dengan banyak uang setelah ini sebagai uang tutup mulut.

"Apa itu? Kau ingin aku membantu apa? Kurasa kalau uang bisa dibicarakan nanti. Tenang saja, rahasiamu akan aman di tangan Gin-san." Mendengar Hijikata akan membayarnya, membuat Gintoki sangat bersemangat.

Dari dalam bilik toilet tempat Hijikata berada, sebuah tangan muncul. Tangan itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Gintoki.

"Belikan aku pembalut dan celana dalam, jangan banyak tanya, cepat beli!"

"Pembalut? Yang benar saja, untuk apa Hijikata-kun? Apa begitu caramu meminta bantuan?" Gintoki shock mendengar permintaan Hijikata, tapi dengan cepat dia menyambar uang yang Hijikata sodorkan.  
"Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut, sebenarnya darah di kimono dan betisku ini adalah darah menstruasi."

"Hah? Haha tak kusangka kau punya selera humor yang lumayan Hijikata-kun. Tapi sejujurnya Gin-san sedikit kesal karena kau menggunakan menstruasi sebagi lelucon kotor, jangan main-main dengan kata menstruasi!"

Sebuah suara pukulan yang sangat keras dari dalam bilik tempat Hijikata berada membuat jantung Gintoki hampir copot. Suaranya sangat keras seolah Hijikata menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memukul pintu bilik tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mentertawaiku! Sepertinya aku sudah salah berusaha untuk mempercayaimu." Suara Hijikata dari dalam bilik terdengar sangat serak dan penuh rasa keputusasaan.

"Kau sendiri aneh. Mana mungkin pria tulen sepertimu menstruasi? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

Hijikata sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia kemudian keluar dari bilik dengan wajah sangat pucat. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kimononya kemudian menurunkan celana boksernya yang sudah penuh darah. Gintoki yang melihat apa yang Hijikata lakukan hanya bisa diam membatu. Terkejut? Sudah pasti. Hijikata mengangkat penis dan testisnya ke atas bersamaan. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak berada di sana. Sebuah vagina yang sangat mirip aslinya ada di bawah testis Hijikata. Gintoki hanya bisa menatap vagina itu dengan mulut menganga. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan saja melihat kenyataan itu. 

Vaginanya yang berwarna kemerahan sangat mungil dan rapat. Seperti belum ada seorangpun yang berhasil menyentuhnya. Ada jejak merah mengalir dari vagina sampai ke paha, kemudian berakhir di betis Hijikata. Selama 30 tahun Gintoki hidup di dunia ini, baru pertama kali dia melihat fenomena selangka ini. Sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin dia lihat lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan itu hanya dimiliki oleh pria yang sering bertengkar dengannya setiap mereka bertemu. Gintoki tak pernah menyangka kalau Hijikata memiliki 2 alat kelamin. Shock. Gintoki shock sampai nyawanya seolah dipaksa keluar dari ubun-ubunnya.

"Kenapa bisa?" Gintoki berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, suaranya sedikit serak.

"Beginilah diriku yang sebenarnya Yorozuya. Inilah aku. Hijikata Toushirou. Aku terlahir dalam keadaan begini." Hijikata merapikan lagi boksernya dan menurunkan kimononya."Kalau kau sampai menyebarkan soal ini pada siapapun, sejujurnya aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi kurasa lebih baik aku saja yang membunuh diriku sendiri."

"Tunggu dulu Hijikata-kun, tenang dulu. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun, tenang saja. Jangan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti mengakhiri hidup!" Gintoki yang masih dalam rasa keterkejutannya, panik mendengar ancaman Hijikata.

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih di sini? Cepat belikan aku pembalut!"

Teriakan terakhir dari Hijikata membuat Gintoki langsung berlari keluar dari toilet secepat kilat tanpa berpikir panjang. Tentu saja bayangan vagina Hijikata yang mengeluarkan darah masih ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Sepertinya kalau sekarang Gintoki hilang ingatan, bayangan tentang vagina Hijikata tak akan hilang dari ingatannya. Seberapapun dia ingin mengeluarkan ingatan itu dari kepalanya. Jantung Gintoki berdetak kencang tak karuan. Dia tak menyangka dia akan mengetahui kenyataan yang mengejutkan itu secara langsung dari Hijikata.

***** 

"Cepat sekali." Hijikata mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang Gintoki berikan dari balik pintu bilik.

"Mana mungkin Gin-san membiarkan seorang tuan putri menunggu lama." Gintoki sedikit ngos-ngosan karena tadi berlari, perlahan-lahan dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.  
"Jangan memanggilku tuan putri!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Oi, Yorozuya."

"Iya, Hijikata-kun?"

"Celana dalam putih yang kau belikan untukku masih bisa kumaklumi, sejujurnya aku sedikit terganggu karena ini sangat mirip dengan celana dalam yang sering dipakai oleh shogun-sama. Tapi ini, apa ini?" Hijikata mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik bilik, dia menyodorkan sebuah benda putih panjang dengan sebuah benang atau tali di ujungnya pada Gintoki.

"Ah itu, saat aku menanyakan pembalut pada pelayan toko, dia bertanya apa aku mau pembalut biasa atau tampon. Kutanya balik mana yang paling bagus, pelayan itu menyarankan ku untuk membeli tampon, katanya itu lebih nyaman saat dipakai dan daya serapnya lebih baik dari pembalut biasa. Harganya lebih mahal dari pembalut biasa, tapi kupikir kau akan menyukai ini karena kenyamanannya." Gintoki berusaha menjelaskan, tapi dia agak kaget saat melihat tampon yang Hijikata perlihatkan padanya, dari bentuknya saja, Gintoki belum terbayang bagaimana cara pakainya.

"Begitu ya, terima kasih, Yorozuya. Tapi bagaimana cara memakainya?"

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakannya pada pelayan tokonya. Kupikir, cara memakainya sama seperti memakai pembalut, mungkin? Coba kau lihat bungkusnya, siapa tahu ada cara penggunaannya di sana."

Hijikata mengambil bungkus tamponnya, ternyata benar, di sana ada petunjuk penggunaannya. Hijikata membacanya dengan teliti. Seketika wajahnya kembali pucat.

"Kurasa aku tak akan bisa memakai ini." Ucap Hijikata dari dalam bilik dengan suara datar.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah membaca bungkusnya?"

"Ternyata…ini harus dimasukkan ke dalam." Hijikata melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara bergetar yang tak bisa Gintoki jelaskan.

"Dimasukkan? Maksudmu?" Gintoki masih belum mengerti, tapi entah kenapa di otaknya ada sedikit gambaran tentang maksud Hijikata, hanya saja akal sehatnya menolak semua itu.

"Dimasukkan, dimasukkan ke dalam."

"Se-serius? Mau kubelikan pembalut yang biasa saja kalau begitu?" Gintoki menyesal karena sudah membelikan Hijikata tampon,tanpa tahu cara penggunaannya.

Gintoki sedikit bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan benda putih panjang itu dimasukkan ke dalam vagina kecil milik Hijikata. Gintoki tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang menciptakan tampon.

"Tak apa Yorozuya, aku akan mencobanya. Bukankah pelayan itu bilang kalau ini lebih nyaman dari pembalut biasa?" 

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu oi! Kalau kau tidak bisa lebih baik jangan! Aku akan kembali ke toko dan membeli pembalut!" Gintoki menggedor-gedor pintu bilik tempat di mana Hijikata berada, dia sangat khawatir jika Hijikata benar-benar nekat memasukkan alat itu. 

Tiba-tiba pintu bilik terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Hijikata dengan wajah semerah stroberi. Dia menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. Tatapannya tidak melihat langsung ke arah Gintoki yang ada di depannya, dia menatap ke arah lain. Jantung Gintoki jadi berdetak lebih cepat daripada saat dia berlari tadi. Manis. Sangat manis. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pria itu memperlihatkan ekspresi malu-malu seperti itu padanya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Hijikata angkat bicara, sedangkan Gintoki sendiri sejak tadi sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya yang ke mana-mana.

"Bantuan apa?"

Hijikata langsung menarik Gintoki ke dalam bilik. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai otak Gintoki tak sempat memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah mereka di dalam, Hijikata dengan cepat menutup pintu bilik. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di dalam bilik. Gintoki berdiri mematung di dekat pintu, sementara Hijikata langsung duduk di closet yang masih tertutup.

"Bantu aku…memakai tampon." 

"HAH???"

"Aku belum pernah menggunakan tampon sebelumnya, dari sini sulit untuk menemukan letak lubangnya. Aku butuh bantuanmu Yorozuya."  
Sakata Gintoki, 30 tahun. Saat ini dia merasa seolah nyawanya ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya setelah mendengar permintaan Hijikata. Sepertinya jika Gintoki mati sekarang, dia bisa mati dengan tenang tanpa adanya rasa penyesalan. Dia tidak masalah mati setelah melihat betapa manisnya wajah Hijikata ketika malu-malu meminta bantuan padanya. Bantuan yang tidak biasa pula. Setelah mengetahui rahasia Hijikata dan salah membelikannya tampon, sekarang Hijikata memintanya untuk membantunya memakaikan tampon? Otak Hijikata sebenarnya sedang konslet atau gimana? 

"Hijikata-kun, apa tak masalah jika aku…jika aku melakukan ini? Kurasa aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku belikan pembalut yang baru saja ya?" 

Walau otak Gintoki hampir sepenuhnya dikuasai nafsu saat itu, dia tetap berusaha berpikiran rasional, dia tak boleh memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Apalagi Hijikata sedang dalam kesulitan, sangat memalukan jika Gintoki menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Senseinya yang melihat perbuatan tercelanya itu pasti akan langsung mengutuknya dari dalam kuburnya.

"Tak apa. Kurasa akan lebih mudah kalau ada yang membantu memasangnya." Hijikata menyerahkan kemasan tampon yang tadi dipegangnya pada Gintoki, dia kemudian mengangkat kimononya dan memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah tanpa bokser.

Gintoki menelan ludah. Mulut dan kerongkongannya terasa kering. Jakunnya daritadi naik turun melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Hijikata membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya Gintoki lihat. Gintoki mau tak mau walau sebenarnya mau, akhirnya bersedia melakukannya. Dia membaca petunjuk yg ada di kemasan tampon kemudian mengambil salah satu tampon yang bungkus luarnya sudah dibuka tadi oleh Hijikata. Dia lalu mendekati Hijikata yang sedang berada dalam posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Gintoki menurunkan tubuhnya sendiri sehingga dia sudah sejajar dengan selangkangan Hijikata sekarang.

Hijikata mengangkat penis dan testisnya ke atas agar tak menutupi vaginanya yang tersembunyi. Dari jarak sedekat ini dengan area pribadi Hijikata, Gintoki bisa dengan jelas mencium bau anyir darah menstruasi milik pria itu. Baunya berbeda dari darah segar, lebih menyengat seperti bau tumpukan besi. Tapi entah kenapa dia sama sekali tak merasa jijik. Vaginanya terus mengalirkan darah. Hijikata menyodorkan tisu pada Gintoki. Gintoki menerimanya, kemudian dengan perlahan dan pikiran tak karuan, dia mengelap darah yang menempel di vagina Hijikata dengan lembut dan perlahan. Seolah sedikit gerakan kasar saja akan melukai vagina itu. Dia mengelapnya sampai bersih. Gintoki sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan nafsunya dan pikiran kotornya saat dia berhadapan langsung dengan vagina Hijikata yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Rileks, tarik nafas perlahan. Jangan tegang supaya otot bagian bawahmu tidak kaku." Perintah Gintoki dari bawah, dia sejenak berpikir, seharusnya dirinyalah yang berusaha untuk rileks, bukan Hijikata.

"Ok." Jawab Hijikata singkat, Gintoki tak berani menengok ke atas, dia sama sekali tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah apa yang Hijikata perlihatkan saat itu.

"Aku akan melakukannya, kalau sakit bilang ya?" 

"Iya." Hijikata menjawab dengan lirih, pikiran Gintoki saja sedang kalut sekarang, pikiran Hijikata apa lagi.

Gintoki membelah bagian luar vagina Hijikata perlahan dengan tangannya. Sangat lembut. Seperti daging segar. Setelah bagian luarnya berhasil dibuka, Gintoki bisa melihat lubang vagina Hijikata yang sangat rapat dan kecil. Nyaris tak terlihat. Ada sedikit darah keluar dari sana. Apa bisa tampon sebesar ini masuk ke sana? Pikir Gintoki yang masih ragu. Tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan diri karena dia sudah berada sejauh ini. 

"Rileks." Ucap Gintoki sekali lagi.

Dia mulai mengarahkan ujung tampon ke depan lubang Hijikata, sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ada di kemasan. Kemudian memasukkannya perlahan-lahan. Tampon itu masuk dengan sempurna, meninggalkan sedikit ujungnya dan sebuah benang di luar vagina, seolah lubang Hijikatalah yang menyerap tampon itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Gintoki jatuh terduduk, kemudian dia menghela nafas lega.  
"Sudah?" Tanya Hijikata yang masih duduk di atas closet.

Gintoki menatapnya dari bawah dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Kemudian dia mengacungkan jempol kanannya pada Hijikata sembari memberikan pria itu senyum kikuk. Benar-benar pengalaman yang menegangkan, kalau Gintoki boleh jujur, hal yang dia lakukan tadi jauh lebih menegangkan daripada saat dia berkelahi dengan musuhnya. Perasaan malu yang bercampur dengan gugup dan senang, ya, ada perasaan senang di hati Gintoki, entah kenapa. Seolah dia berhasil menyelesaikan stage terberat dalam sebuah game online.

Hijikata menyentuh bagian pribadinya itu, dia merasakan ujung tampon dan talinya mencuat dari vaginanya. Tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Sepertinya Gintoki melakukannya dengan tepat hanya dengan sekali coba. Seolah dia sudah berpengalaman melakukannya. Hijikata kemudian memakai celana dalam putih yang tadi juga Gintoki beli untuknya.

"Sakit?" Tanya Gintoki yang sudah kembali berdiri, sepertinya pikirannya sudah sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan tadi.

"Tidak sama sekali, rasanya seperti tidak pakai apa-apa, kau seperti sudah berpengalaman melakukannya." Hijikata akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya sembari membereskan tisu dan sisa tamponnya yang belum dipakai, dia juga memasukkan boksernya yang penuh darah ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku sendiri tadi sangat takut salah langkah dan merusak bagian intim milikmu itu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini, memakaikan wanita pembalut saja aku tidak pernah! Bahkan ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat darah menstruasi langsung dari sumbernya malah!" Teriak Gintoki dengan frustasi, Hijikata yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Tapi kau janji ya jangan katakan rahasiaku pada siapa-siapa, berapa bayaran yang kau minta?" Hijikata mengeluarkan dompetnya dari balik kimononya setelah mereka berdua keluar dari bilik toilet.  
Gintoki hanya mendengus kecewa. "Tidak perlu, kau tak perlu membayarku wakil komandan. Tenang saja aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi...aku membantumu dengan tulus kok."

Wajah Hijikata kembali memerah. Yah, walau Gintoki adalah pria yang mata duitan dan pengangguran, tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia tahu bahwa Gintoki adalah pria yang baik. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak Gintoki membantu dirinya dan Shinsengumi ketika ada masalah serius. Sedari awal seharusnya Hijikata tak meragukan pria itu. Dia percaya Gintoki akan menjaga rahasianya.

"Terimakasih Yorozuya. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya diriku hari ini tanpa bantuanmu."

"Kau itu terlalu menganggap serius segala hal, tahu! Kau tadi bisa berpura-pura kalau noda di bokongmu itu cuma noda es krim, kau tidak perlu panik dan tetaplah tenang kalau kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi." Gintoki membuka kimononya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hijikata.

"Untuk apa memberikan ini padaku?"

"Cepat ganti kimonomu, bukankah bagian belakangnya tadi penuh dengan darah?"

"Yang benar saja? Apa yang harus kujawab kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa aku memakai kimonomu?" Walau Hijikata protes, tapi dia tetap membuka kimononya kemudian menggantinya dengan kimono putih milik Gintoki.

Tentu saja dia tak mungkin kembali ke markas dengan kimono bernoda darah tepat di bagian bokong. Tak seorangpun dari anak buahnya yang akan berpikir itu hanya noda es krim yang sengaja dia duduki.

"Kalau ada yang tanya, bilang saja kalau kau diare dan terpaksa meminjam pakaianku." Gintoki reflek menggandeng tangan Hijikata yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya, sementara tangan Hijikata yang lain memegang plastik berisi pakaian kotornya dan plastik berisi tampon bersih.

"Kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku?" Sebenarnya Hijikata merasa risih dipegang begitu, tapi dia membiarkan Gintoki melakukannya, entah kenapa hatinya terasa adem saat pria itu menggandengnya.

"Supaya kau tidak ketinggalan." Jawab Gintoki dengan nada cuek seperti biasanya, tapi wajahnya menatap ke arah lain sehingga Hijikata tak dapat melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang.

"Bodoh, kau pikir aku anak kecil, lepaskan tanganmu Yorozuya, aku ingin merokok!"

"Tidak mau." Gintoki malah semakin manja dan mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Hijikata.

"Kau seperti bocah." Hijikata cekikikan melihat tingkah laku Gintoki.  
"Ngomong-ngomong Hijikata-kun, apa…apa kau pernah menggunakan alat kelaminmu yang satunya lagi?" Setelah sekian lama pertanyaan itu terkurung di kepala Gintoki, akhirnya dia beranikan diri untuk menanyakannya secara langsung.

"Maksudmu?" Hijikata tak mengerti apa yang Gintoki maksud.

"Yah…kau kan punya dua, apa kau pernah menggunakan vaginamu untuk berhubungan seksual?" Gintoki bertanya takut-takut, sejujurnya dia sudah siap menerima bogeman mentah dari Hijikata, tapi tak apa selama Hijikata bersedia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku? Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini sejak lahir…aku belum pernah berhubungan seksual baik dengan pria atau wanita." Hijikata menatap Gintoki dengan senyuman kecut, membuat Gintoki merasa bersalah menanyakan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku karena bertanya begitu."

"Tak apa, mau bagaimana lagi, itulah kenyataannya."

"Jadi itu artinya, kau masih perawan dan perjaka sekaligus?" Entah bagaimana Gintoki yang tadi merasa bersalah tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersemangat.

"Dasar mesum." 

"Berarti aku yang pertama kali menyentuh bagian pribadimu itu, Hijikata-kun?"

"Yah begitulah." Dengan tangan masih bergandengan, mereka keluar dari toilet.

"Tapi tadi kau terlihat sangat nakal saat meminta bantuanku untuk memasang tampon, seolah-olah kau sudah terbiasa organ pribadimu disentuh oleh orang lain…" Gintoki memanyunkan bibirnya, kecemburuan terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"Itu semua hanya ada di pikiranmu, keriting bodoh!"  
Mereka sudah keluar dari toilet. Saat sampai di luar, sesuatu yang tak mereka inginkan terjadi.

"Ah Gin-san, Hijikata-san, sejak tadi ternyata kalian berdua ada di dalam toilet ya?" Otae yang ada di taman dekat toilet itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, apalagi melihat Gintoki dan Hijikata keluar dari toilet sambil bergandengan tangan.

Gintoki dan Hijikata reflek melepaskan tangan mereka. Gintoki baru sadar kalau hari ini dia ada janji piknik di taman dengan Otae dan kedua anak buahnya. Itu sebabnya dia tadi menunggu mereka di taman sambil membaca komik, malah dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hijikata dengan noda es krim di bokongnya. Membuat Gintoki lupa dengan janji pikniknya karena pikirannya dari tadi selalu mengarah pada Hijikata. Apalagi tadi dia mengetahui rahasia besar Hijikata, membuatnya lupa seketika dengan pikniknya.

"Kenapa Hijikata-san memakai kimono milikmu, Gin-san?" Shinpachi membenarkan kacamatanya yang miring sambil menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Gintoki dan Hijikata saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua berusaha mencari alasan untuk keluar dari masalah ini, namun tak ada satupun ide yang nyangkut di kepala mereka. Hijikata panik seperti biasa. Sedangkan Gintoki yang biasanya punya ide segudang dan jago ngeles, untuk saat ini yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah tampon, vagina, Hijikata, tampon lagi, Hijikata, lalu vagina, vagina, vagina, dan Hijikata.

"Kami sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana Gin-chan, ternyata kau ada di toilet dengan Toshi. Sedang diare kah? Sudah kubilang kemarin jangan makan nasi yang sudah basi! Kukira kau sudah lupa kalau hari ini kita ada piknik di sini." Kagura memasang wajah ngambek sambil mengelus Sadaharu di sebelahnya.

"Aura kalian berdua seperti pasangan yang baru saja keluar dari love hotel." Katsura yang memakai kumis palsu ikut-ikutan menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh selidik, entah kenapa dia ada di sana.

"Be-begini semuanya, biar kujelaskan…" Gintoki yang gugup seperti pasangan yang ketahuan selingkuh, akhirnya membuka suara untuk menenangkan suasana.

Tapi Hijikata dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya sambil memegang bagian belakang bajunya. Membuat semua orang di sana semakin salah paham.

"Oi, kenapa malah bersembunyi di punggungku!" 

"Tak kusangka kalau kalian berdua menjalin hubungan seperti kni. Aku tahu Gin-san sedikit tidak normal, tapi tak kusangka Hijikata-san juga demikian." Shinpachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mendapat kepastian sementara Gintoki sudah menjerit dalam hati setelah mendengar pengakuan ngawur dari pemuda itu.  


"Serius nih? Selamat ya…aku turut bahagia dengan hubungan kalian." Otae malah memberi selamat sambil tersenyum dan menyalami tangan mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Tunggu dulu, ini tak seperti yang kalian kira, oi, Hijikata-kun, katakan sesuatu!!!" Gintoki makin bingung dengan kesalahpahaman ini, sementara Hijikata masih bersembunyi di punggungnya.

"Yayyy akhirnya Gin-chan akan menikah! Dengan Toshi yayyyy." Kagura malah berteriak kesenangan, keadaan jadi semakin kacau.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku tak akan menikah dengan Toshi." 

"Tak apa Gintoki. Kau tak usah malu dengan hubunganmu ini. Sebagai best friend forevermu, aku turut bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Lagipula kita semua sudah tahu kalau kau bukanlah orang normal." Katsura malah menangis terharu, membuat Gintoki gemas dan ingin membotaki rambutnya dengan mesin pemotong rumput saat itu juga.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan woy!!! Kau juga Zura, kenapa malah ikut-ikutan!" Gintoki kehabisan kata-kata, sementara Hijikata entah kenapa masih mati kutu di belakangnya.

Teman-temannya tampak sangat merestui dan bahagia dengan kabar hubungan ngawur itu. Tapi Gintoki juga tak mungkin menjelaskan pada mereka kalau tadi dia di dalam toilet membantu Hijikata memakai tampon, kan? Bisa-bisa dia dipukul ke planet lain oleh Otae karena dianggap mesum. Gintoki yang biasanya punya seribu satu alasan untuk keluar dari masalah, sekarang benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Pasti pikirannya kacau karena sekarang kepalanya penuh dengan bayangan tentang vagina milik Hijikata. Sepertinya bayangan tentang vagina Hijikata akan menghantui Gintoki selama sisa hidupnya.

Sementara itu jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Hijikata bersembunyi di belakangnya. Pria itu seolah berusaha mencari perlindungan di balik punggung Gintoki. Membuat Gintoki semakin grogi saja. Ah, sepertinya tidak masalah kalau dirinya menjalin hubungan sungguhan dengan pria pecinta mayones itu. Lagipula dia manis juga kok. Pikir Gintoki. Yang saat itu pikirannya dikuasai oleh nafsu. Dan vagina tentunya.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku sudah lama tak menulis fanfic, entah kenapa sekarang ingin menulis fanfic di fandom ini. Beberapa hari ini pikiranku sedang kacau, dengan berimajinasi dan menulis pikiranku rasanya sedikit lebih tenang. Walau ujung-ujungnya hanya jadi cerita aneh dan membuatku berpikir sejenak ketika membacanya ulang, sebenarnya aku ini bikin apaan?
> 
> Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan,aku akan menulis banyak fanfic GinHiji di sini. Rencanaku ke depannya sih ingin buat fanfic yang terinspirasi dari salah satu doujin guro yang tak sengaja kubaca. Doujin guro dan H yang kubaca sepertinya banyak memberiku inspirasi.  
> Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
